In Your Boots
by Wolf-Sister16
Summary: "I'm you, and you're me, and...this is quite unbelievably strange..." Be careful what you wish for, readers!
1. Wishes and Plans

**The other day, I was thinking about what could be the most disasterous, but most hilarious CoAD movie/book theme? I settled that it would probably be Freaky Friday - nobody ever thought of that, now, did they? So, plunging in head first with no idea of my readers' reactions or, indeed, what I am doing, here is _In Your Boots_, the nearest thing to a CoAD comedy and an adventure where Renn and Torak learn the true meaning of the phrase, "Be careful what you wish for"...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CoAD or Freaky Friday. **

**

* * *

**The stars twinkled in the summer sky and at the Raven Clan camp, Renn and Torak were lying down in the sweet grass, chatting idly. They didn't usually stay with the Raven Clan - they had moved out a while ago - but they were paying a visit for Torak's nineteenth birthnight. Torak felt that an invisible barrier had grown between them, but one he was to blame for. Currently he was deciding whether to kiss her, or leave her, or romantically propose a mating partnership, or anything else in between. His souls fought over whether he loved her or not. He remembered what Fin-Kedinn had told him four summers ago, "Growing up can be a sort of soul-sickness, Torak." and he hadn't been wrong. Suddenly, Renn spoke, making Torak jump.

"Do you think wishes come true?"

Torak thought. He thought of all the times he had wished for Renn and Wolf's safety. But then, that wasn't wishing. More like praying.

"Maybe." he said finally.

"You see," continued Renn, as if she hadn't heard him, "dreams come true. Well, my ones do, and sometimes yours."

"Mm," was all Torak replied with. A wish was just what he needed right now. Renn was thinking similarly - she had noticed that Torak hadn't gone to any great lengths to make conversation with her practically all day. She found this rather annoying, and was thinking it over when she saw something shoot across the blue-black night sky. "Look!" she said, pointing wildly. "That star! It was...it was _flying_! Maybe it's an omen! Quick, Torak, this is your chance! Make a wish!"

Torak rolled his eyes, but closed them tight and wished nevertheless. _I wish I could understand her..._

Renn closed her eyes too, and whispered under her breath so Torak wouldn't hear - _"I wish I could understand him..."_

_

* * *

_Back at the Raven camp, Dark, the Raven Mage, waited patiently in a long line of people to be served nightmeal. It was hectic - it always was on Midsummer - the festivities had drawn many guests to the camp, all of which were hungry.

Two young Seal men waited behind him, murmuring to each other impatiently.

"You're a _cripple, _Detlan! Make a fuss! You shouldn't have to wait so long, and neither should I!" one of them said angrily. He was the younger one - strong-muscled like many Seals from much skinboating. His name? Asrif.

The other one, called Detlan, sighed at his kinsman. He had to permanently use crutches since an incident with a Soul-Eater, and he had learned to value what he had, more than could be said for Asrif. "Be grateful that you are getting any nightmeal," he said gently. "There are people in other clans that can't celebrate as much as we do on Midsummer Night, remember that." Asrif leaned back on a tree with a "humph!", but knew he couldn't argue. Detlan was often right.

Dark, sensing the young Seal's fustration, stepped aside curtly and waved his hand. "You two go ahead - you probably need food more than me." Detlan and Asrif blinked, and stammered their gratitude. "T-thank you, Mage," said Asrif, blushing at his childish impatience in front of someone with such authority. "What can we do for you in return?" said Detlan, smiling and hopping forward. Dark grinned. "I won't need anything in return, but..." he said, his voice lowering to a whisper, "...you _could _help me out with a small trick I have planned for the birthnight boy." he winked, and Detlan and Asrif gasped and chuckled. "Tell us more!" they said eagerly.

"Well," started Dark, when he, Detlan and Asrif all had enough nightmeal and were eating at a separate table so nobody could hear, "Renn and Torak seem to have drifted apart a little, and their future is unclear. You see, I was almost certain they were going to announce themselves mates any day - but now, I'm not sure." Detlan raised his eyebrows. "What does that have to do with trickery? Surely we have no position to interfere with the affairs of other's hearts?" he asked. Dark took a bite of his salmon cake, chewed, swallowed, and continued. "Ah, you see, knowing them both pretty well, I can tell that they don't understand each other quite as much as mates should. So...I have prepared a rite for them." Detlan's mouth hung open. "You're going to make them fall in love?" Dark grinned and waved his hand. "No, no, not that. I'm going to capture their souls in a trance, and swap their name-soul and clan-soul over. Much like spirit walking, so at least Torak will be used to it." the two Seal boys sat in awe for a few seconds, letting it sink in before laughing. "Will they know it's happening?" asked Asrif, to which Dark replied, "Oh, yes. And they'll probably do a fair bit of screaming." they started laughing again, and Dark leaned in and whispered again, "Meet me by Torak and Renn's shelter, at middle-night."

* * *

**And so, our plan unfolds and Renn and Torak have no idea about what's about to hit them...XD**

**Readers, I need your advice. Should I carry on with this or scrap it? I just thought it would be cool to do something along the lines of this, and as Spirit Walker was my favourite book, I _had _to bring back Detlan and Asrif! Also, an update for Death Waker is forthcoming, for those of you waiting for the latest *cough*..._serious _adventure.**

**Views and reviews, guys! :)**


	2. The Night and the Morning

**Here it is, the second installment of my (apparently) successful CoAD comedy-type-thing! So, Dark and the Seal guys have a plan. And as middle-night falls over the Raven camp, it is time to do the deed...**

**

* * *

**Three young men staggered through the pitch-black night towards a certain shelter. One of them carried what looked like a potion of some sorts in a bottle, another walking steadily with crutches, and the last falling hopelessly over himself and giggling like a girl of four summers.

"Asrif!" Detlan hissed. "_Shut up! _You're going to wake the whole campsite at this rate!" Asrif quickly quietened, as they could see the shelter they were looking for. Dark whispered, "I know that's theirs. You see that grey shadow by the front? That's Wolf." The other two nodded, and they crept forward until they were right outside the entrance. "Asrif, see if they're both asleep." The Seal boy peered around the door and saw Renn and Torak, both on their backs, but both fast asleep. "All present and correct." he whispered to Dark. Then, slowly, they crept forward into the shelter.

There wasn't much light, but it was fine for Dark, as he said that the spell would work better. Detlan and Asrif, however, had to stand gingerly by the shelter, holding onto each other's arms as if that somehow would prevent them making a noise. Dark moved and crouched at the foot of Renn and Torak's sleeping-sacks, being careful not to touch them. "If I have any contact," he said, "I might become under the influence of the spell too." He paused, then dipped his hand in the open-necked bottle and smeared some of the potion on Torak and Renn's foreheads. He daubed the Raven clan mark on Torak's, and Torak's All-Clan tattoo on Renn's. He then turned back to the others. "The potion contains ochre, for their souls, and I mark the opposite clan-tattoos so they swap over. The mark will be gone in the morning as the spell takes place, so they'll be none the wiser."

Dark stood up, moving away, and closed his eyes, chanting a spell so he could go into a trance in order to catch Renn and Torak's souls. He opened his eyes, and crept back to where the others were. Suddenly, a blue light flashed across the centre, then a yellow light. They seemed to form images of Torak and Renn, and clash over before disappearing.

Then, without warning, Torak and Renn moved - turning simultaneously to face each other.

* * *

Torak woke with a thick headache on the wrong side of the shelter. He looked around to see Renn, she too sleeping on the opposite side from where she had fallen asleep. He couldn't see much of her, but for some reason her hair looked darker. He shrugged, and guessed it was the poor morning light. He stood up, being careful not to fall over, and noticed changes immediately. His hair felt longer, and when he touched it in his (now smaller) hands, he saw it was bright red. "This isn't mine..." he said slowly. His voice suddenly sounded extremely feminine. He then looked down at his chest...and almost cried out. "Those _definately _aren't mine..." he said, even more uneasily. Grabbing his waterskin, he emptied it in his bowl and gave a startled mix between a cry and a gasp.

Where he expected to see his reflection, Renn's name-soul stared back at him.

**

* * *

**

**AH! :O**

**Next chapter is Renn's turn...;) **

**This story is extremely good fun...although I don't think Renn and Torak would agree. Well, leave reviews and stuff! ^_^**


End file.
